The purpose of the proposed work is to study the three principle myelin proteins, the basic, acidic and the proteolipid proteins. The physical-chemical properties and primary sequence of these proteins will be determined. The rate of mechanism of turnover of the proteins; their biosynthesis and degradation; and their encephalitogenic properties are also to be investigated.